


Keeping company with monsters

by Cadetwyrm



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pain play, takes place season 1 ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadetwyrm/pseuds/Cadetwyrm
Summary: Will picks up a new dog and gets bitten. The good doctor is there it help in more ways then Will realizes.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Keeping company with monsters

Will had picked her up on way way home from work. She was a thin little thing, and that should have been his first red flag. But his mind was heavy after the badgering he got from Jack, the push to do more, more, more. His head pulsed with a headache as he drove the rest of the way to Wolf Trap with what he was hoping would become a new member if his pack.

Everything was fine at first, the other dogs milled around her, and they all sniffed each other. There was some stiff body language and sharp barks as a hierarchy was established. It was when it was time to feed them that it went to hell.

He was so set in his habits that once he set down the bowls he turned away to pour himself a few fingers of whiskey. He abandoned that as soon as he heard a deep possessive growl. He hadn't thought that she might have been food possessive. As soon as he turned back he saw as she struck out against Winston and he was smart enough to jump back before teeth sunk in. The snap of her jaws was loud in the silence. She wasn't holding any punches.

“Hey girl...” Against his better judgment Will put himself between her and the rest of the pack. “It's okay.” He soothes, voice barely loud enough to be heard over her growls. “Let me just put your bowl in the other ro-” Another stupid mistake. He was making a lot of those these days. As he reached for her bowl she snapped out again, teeth sinking into the flesh of his arm.

He yelled at the searing pain, which seemed to startle her as she let go immediately, tail between her legs. He stood there, leaning over her bowl for a long moment, body trembling as he took a few heavy breaths. Then, as if nothing happened he grabbed her food and took it into the other room, droplets of blood trailing behind him.

Once he had her shut away for everyone's safety, he took out his phone, fingers shaking as he found the contact he was looking for. He heard the phone on the other end pick up as soon as it reached his ear.

“Will.” The voice was as cool and collected as usual. “To what do I owe the-”

“She bit me.” Will resented how his voice shook as he spoke. 

“One of your dogs.” It wasn't a question.

“She's a new one.” He admitted, eyes going to the door she was shut behind.

“Will, you should head to a hospital. There is only so much I can-”

“Hannibal, _please_.” He heard a long suffering sigh.

“Use a towel to stop any bleeding, and elevate the wound. I will be there as soon as I can.” There was no room for arguing in his tone, and Will felt a shiver come over him, though he chalked it up to the pain.

“Thank you...” 

“Anything for you, dear Will.”

The pack gathered at the front door at the sound of tires on gravel. Will didn't even look up as the front door opened, focusing on the whining and scratching coming from the door he had shut the new girl behind. Hannibal came in the room, surrounded by the dogs, though they gave him a wide berth as if knowing how much the man would hate to get dog hair on his suit. His dark eyes followed Will's to the door.

“I was going to name her Moxy.” Will said, looking up to catch the look in Hannibal's eyes before he hid it like he always did. Only glimpses, that all he ever got of the doctor.

“You do not plan to keep her, do you?” Hannibal moved to set his bag next to Will on the couch, and knelt between his legs.

“She'll be killed if I don't.” He let out a hiss as the doctor removed the towel from around the wound and set to work cleaning it. His hands were delicate as they worked.

“You are willing to sacrifice your own safety and well being for what most would consider a monster.” Will felt himself squirm under his gaze, even if it was focused on his wound.

“Dog's aren't monsters. They're just listening to their instincts.”

“You could say the same thing about humans.” That was when those eyes did move up to hold his own. They were dark, intense, and there was something akin to a hunger there. Then his hand, that had been so gentle before, squeezed his arm. Will gasped, breaking his eyes away as he felt a sudden and confusing wave of arousal at the pain.

Hannibal moved to pull out bandages and continued as if nothing happened. “I had brought the supplies for stitches but I am pleased I do not need to use them.” His hands worked deftly as he wrapped the wound, pulling the dressings tight with unnecessary flourish. Will wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed at the idea of not needing stitches. It occurred to him how concerning it was that he wanted more pain at the hands of this man, but he just ignored it.

“There.” Hannibal stood, towering above him, eyes demanding contact and Will was helpless to deny him. “Is there anything else you need?”

His hand reached for the doctor before he could even think about it, coming to rest on those immaculate trouser, just to the right of where he saw the curve of Hannibal's manhood under the fabric. His lips twitched up as his eyes bore into Will's very soul. It was terrifying. 

“I am not the easiest bed partner, Will.” He said, voice amused and affectionate. “I will _hurt_ you.”

Will let out a shuttering breath, lashes fluttering down against his cheeks. “Good...” It didn't even sound like his own voice.

His glasses clattered on the floor as he was unceremoniously thrown over Hannibal's shoulder. His bandaged arm bounced against the taller man's back, causing a shock of pain, but instead of any noises of pain he let out a wanton moan. His head was spinning with the implications of it. That he was getting off on pain. He was so wrapped up in her internal moral struggle he didn't even notice they made it to his bedroom.

Will grunted as he was tossed onto the bed, scrambling to lean on his elbows to watch Hannibal. He felt like prey under his heavy, hungry gaze. He swallowed as he watched the doctor shrug off his blazer, tossing it with as much care as he had Will.

“Use this as an escape, Will.” His voice was low, rumbling with that untraceable accent. “Get out of your own head.” 

Will let his head fall back, mouth open in a long, low whine. “You're not my psychologist right now.” He muttered as he moved to pull himself free of his clothes. Every movement of his arm brought new shocks of pain through him, and by the time he was down to his boxers he was panting and almost fully hard.

The bed shifted and the older man was on top of him. Will's eyes flicked down, and found that the doctor had completely undressed, his member hanging swollen between his legs. He let out a shaky breath and looked back up just in time for their lips to connect.

Hannibal was an excellent kisser, one of the many charming qualities he had, Will supposed. He opened his mouth to that insistent, skilled tongue, thinking in a daze if the doctor took pride in this as he did most things, honing it like any other skill. He was drawn out of his thoughts by teeth digging sharp into his bottom lip, jerking away with a gasp.

“You bit me!” He watched in a mixture of horror and pleasure as Hannibal licked the blood from his lips.

“I did warn you, did I not?” His tongue then dragged over the trail of blood that dripped down Will's chin. “If we continue this will not be the last of your blood I will taste.” 

A shiver wracked through his body at the promise, wordlessly agreeing as Hannibal took his mouth again. He wanted to see this through. Wanted to see just what exactly the man would do to him.

Hands grabbed Will's wrists and pinned them above his head, another shot of pleasurable pain shooting from the bite. His breaths were ragged when the doctor pulled back. One hand pinned the wrist so tight bones rubbed together, the other moved over the bandages and squeezed until the cloth seeped red.

Will's back arched off the bed, yelling in pleasure. Then teeth found his neck, and sank in until blood bloomed around them. His hips bucked wildly as a tongue swept over the mark to collect the first few droplets. Calloused fingers followed after, then Will felt them, smeared with his own blood, pressing into his own mouth. He moaned around the digits as they forced their way deeper until he gagged around them. He felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, staring, unseeing, at the man over him.

“You are beautiful.” The voice was reverent, but sounded distant, like he was under water. Everything was starting to feel distant, everything but his burning arousal and the pain.

The fingers slid out of his mouth and he moaned at their loss. He had just enough sense left to raise his hips as his partner tugged the hem of his boxers, and once they're gone, a knee nudged his legs apart. He should feel exposed, and would have were he in his right mind. 

Will keened as he felt those broad, strong hips roll down onto his own, gliding their cocks together beautifully. He hears a pleased sigh above him and registered it as Hannibal. In the back of his mind he's pleased the man, always so proper and put together, is susceptible to this act just as any other human is.

Soon, Hannibal's rough, strong hands were flipping him onto his stomach and Will gripped at the sheets, desperate for purchase. His arm hurts so beautifully as he tries to hold his body up. Then those teeth sink again, into the meat of a cheek. No tongue follows, instead sure fingers gather the crimson liquid.

Will cried out as he felt the burn of a large finger breaching him, only easing the slide with blood. His blood. It was animal how it made him feel, feral. Her presses his face into his pillow, muffling his sounds. But a strong hand grabbed his chin, tight enough that he knew it would be purple in the morning, and raised his head with a sharp jerk.

“I want to hear you, Will.” He wasn't the only feral one, judging by the growl in his partner's voice. He whined as teeth sunk into his shoulder, and wondered, with hope he didn't acknowledge, that these bites would scar.

Another finger pressed in, tugging a deep guttural noise from the pit of his stomach at the deliriously wonderful burn. He felt so light headed, his arms giving out, and he was only head up by the digits inside him and the hand holding his chin up. 

Then, all contact left him. He gave a panicked sound, whipping his head back to see Hannibal ripping a condom open with his teeth. He eased, seeing the man hadn't left him, just patiently waiting for the doctor to prepare himself. He let out a hiss as fingers pulled at the bite on his ass, pulling out more blood from the wound, presumably to use it as lube.

The thought had Will trembling in need. “Hann.... please...” He whined, surprised at his own limited capacity for words. But all other thoughts left his mind, even the pulses of pain from his wounds, all senses zeroing in on the press of Hannibal's cock at his not nearly stretched enough hole.

Like all other aspects of him, he opened for Hannibal, no matter the pain it caused. His breath was coming in heaves, diaphragm expanding more than he thought it ever could as he attempted to gulp in air, body adjusting to the intrusion. He didn't even realize he had been crying until Hannibal turned his head, and licked the tears as they fell.

In an odd turn of compassion, the older man waited for Will's body to relax. But as soon as he loosened, he pulled back and slammed back in. He was chasing his own feral pleasure, paying no heed to the squirming, moaning body beneath him. And Will wasn't sure he would want it any other way.

He clawed desperately at the sheets, sobbing in pained pleasure, and feels his climax hit him like a knife to the gut, digging in and twisting. After a dance od bright lights behind his eyes everything goes black.

When Will comes to, Hannibal is redressing the one bite wound he hadn't given him, once again fully dressed. Will's on his back, and realizes that the man had changed his sheets and dressed him in a shirt and boxer. The aftercare sent a wave of affection through him. He met those eyes, once dark with hunger, now full of tender care.

“Hannibal...” He isn't sure what to say so instead he simply turns to stare at the ceiling. He feels relaxed in a way he hasn't in months.

“I will take her.” The voice draws him out of his thoughts and he turns back to the doctor to shoot him a confused look. “Moxy.” He clarified.

“You don't have to...” Hannibal holds up a hand to shut down his arguments.

“I have the space, and no other dogs for her to fight with.” He assured and Will let himself sink into the bed, unable to argue.

Moxy whined at Hannibal's feet, nose raised and sniffing the air as he worked on his latest meal for her. He was her vet at one point, but rudely insinuated that he was abusing her, which was clearly untrue with how much weight she had gained since she had come into his care. He had also blatantly flirted with Will when he had insisted on coming with them to the first visit. Hannibal had fed the heart, stuffed with mushrooms and herbs, to Will last night.

“I will be done in a moment, girl.” He assured as he sliced through the liver with practiced ease, raising the cutting board to slide the diced organ on top of what had been a chunk of his tender loin. Only the best for his girl.

He set the bowl down for her to dig in, leaning against the sink as he watched her eagerly eating the meal he had prepared. It wasn't quite as satisfying as watching his guests unknowingly indulge, but the happy look on Will's face when he saw her, healthy and happy, was almost just as good.

“I suppose fellow monsters are the best company to keep.” He mused, turning to wash his hands.


End file.
